Sanc High
by AssheeLouise
Summary: Relena is a new girl in Sanc High! What will happen when she runs into all the G-Boys and becomes friends? Or more?
1. First Day

As Relena walked through the tall gates of Sanc High, she realised that today was going to be a long one. It was her first day at a new school, Sanc High. She'd only been home schooled until her parents decided it was her time to become socialized. Relena was quiet and shy, and preferred to keep to herself so she would find school difficult.

She reported to the reception to get her schedule and classes and she was on her way. She didn't notice any of the students and soon got confused when she didn't know where she was. _Where am I? I'm supposed to be in... Math? Urgh, math! _

"Are you lost?" Relena gazed up at a gorgeous pair of green eyes looking down at her. His hair swept across half of his face and he wore a friendly, but dangerous smile.

"Erm... yes. I'm looking for room... C1?" The boy fell silent for a few minutes, but she noticed he was still watching her.

"It's just down there, third door." He pointed behind her and she followed his gaze. When she turned back around to thank him, but he was already making his way down the corridor. _How mysterious..._

Math passed ever so slowly for Relena, she hated math. To make matters worse they add letters in there! Letters are English not math. As Relena stumbled last out of the class room she began to work out her next class. Her hands full of books and papers she fumbled around for minutes. Suddenly something or someone knocked her down.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed as she fell, Relena tried to compose herself and gather her things from the floor, she felt so embarrassed and began to turn red. A pair of hands started to help her gather up her belongings, as she glaced up she seen a long brown braid trailing behind a boy with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Hey Babe, i'm so sorry! I didn't see ya there! I should watch where i'm going. Here ya go, here's ya papers!" He handed her the papers but all she could do was sit on the floor in shock, where all the boys here so... beautiful? Relena just nodded. The boy laughed and gently closed her mouth,

"you'll catch flies!" he winked and quickly ran off.

Relena found herself and began to pick herself off the ground. _Oh dear me..._ Relena brushed herself off and headed down to religion.

The class was boring, she hated religion because it was responsible for arguements etc. She quickly found herself drifting off to sleep,

"Miss Peacecraft!" The teacher awoke Relena abruptly and she bolted up right.

"I'm sorry!"

"Answer the question I just asked Miss Relena." Relena began to panic, she didn't know the answer. She was too busy sleeping. She felt so embarrassed, she looked down and noticed that the person to her left had wrote down the answer on his paper.

"Urm... Jesus rose on the third day sir." The teacher coffed and continued on with the class. Relena mouthed the words thank you to the boy next to her. And she was met with a pair of bright blue eyes, blonde hair and a comforting smile. _This place must hire models, genuinely why are they all so..._Before Relena could finish her thoughts the bell rang for next class and the young boy beside her was gone. Sport was next, Relena wasn't very athletic, but she tried at least. But basketball was something she definitely didn't excel in. Relena noticed that there was a ball flying towards her, she couldn't help but tense and wait for the impact, but when it never came she was shocked. As she looked around the gym there was a tall boy with black hair running away from her with the ball. _He must of stopped it! _She thought.

The day went on and Relena kept thinking about all the mysterious boys she's met that day, how nice they all where, but still reserved like they weren't very keen on getting to know you. Lost in her thoughts Relena didn't notice she was walking onto a road, a bus started to honk it's horn violently at her, Relena froze with shock. _Oh no! I'm going to Die. _Relena felt someone quickly pull her back from the road. Relena began to breath deeply and try to calm herself. It took her several minutes to relax, the whole time he just stood holding her up. Relena slowly began to look up to the boy who saved her life. He was a head taller than she, bangs in front of his face. He was dark, mysterious like those boys she met earlier in the day. But there was something about this one, he was...different. Relena couldn't put her finger on it. Relena's thoughts where interrupted by the boy lowering his head to her ear.

"Watch where your going." He sounded so cold, like it was an order. But she could feel he was being nice to her. Relena simply nodded. When he stepped back she realised his eyes where Persian blue and his gaze was absolutely piercing. As he began to leave her and walk off, Relena realised she hadn't thanked him, as she started to chase after the boy to thank him. She realised all the boys she'd met that day where waiting for him by a tree all laughing together. When her rescuer reached them they all greeted him. She stopped, dumfounded that they all knew each other! Then suddenly they all turned to look at her, all different, all unique and mysterious. Some smiled, some analyzed her but he just stood in the middle looking at her with blank eyes. She could not read him at all. Relena drew in a breath and began to walk home.


	2. My Name is Relena Peacecraft

The next day Relena felt a little more confident at school, she knew where her classes where, kinda. And which classes not to fall asleep in! As she walked down the corridor trying to look confident of the location of her locker she noticed someone joining her, as she looked to see who it was she was greeted with a smiled friendly.

"Good Morning again!" It was the one with the long hair across his face.

"Oh hello, urm..Good Morning. Thank you for yesterday! I mean helping me find my math class." The guy just smiled at her and waved it off.

"Don't worry about it, so your new here? What's your name?" Relena smiled at him warmly.

"My name is Relena. Relena Peacecraft." The guy smiled back and replied,

"My name is Trowa Barton, it's a pleasure." Relena blushed. He was so well spoken and polite. Is he real? In those few minutes she had arrived at her math class, as she turned to say goodbye to Trowa he said,

"Enjoy math!" before he walked off in a different direction. _Did he just walk me to class?_ She asked herself.

After math she realised that she didn't learn a single thing in that lesson_. I should really try harder_,she thought. After today she got to pick her own classes so nothing will be as tedious. Relena noticed a ball roll towards her feet, she picked it up and looked at it confused.

"Yo!" Relena looked up and saw a young boy running towards her, he had his long braid in tow and was smiling at her. Relena smiled back and handed him the ball when he got to her.

"Hey thanks! You play any basketball?" Relena shook her head and watched as he played with the ball.

"No, I suck at it, big time!" She giggled to herself.

"I bet I could teach ya something." He winked at her and watched as she squirmed under his gaze.

"Listen, what's ya name? I'm Duo. Duo Maxwell! You won't find another one like me!" he exclaimed holding his head up high. Relena smiled and said,

"I'm Relena Peacecraft." Duo smiled and just simply said.

"Well alrighty then." He waved at her and said bye. She just stood and waved goodbye mindlessly until she realised she was late for English.

Relena dashed into the room and everyone else was seated. _Shit_. She felt very embarrassed as everyone looked at her.

"Ah Miss Relena, this is English and it starts at 10:30, not 10:40. Please take a seat." She looked around and found only one spare seat, as she swiftly walked towards it she realised that she noticed a familiar pair of perssian blue eyes looking at her, she swallowed nervously and took her seat next to him. Relena fiddled with her papers for a bit while the teacher chatted on. She finally relaxed herself and began to pay attention. She liked English, because she liked reading but the problem with Relena wasn't that she was a bad student it was just she didn't pay attention at the correct times. She dared a quick glance at the boy sitting to her right, he was looking at her from the corner of his eye. Watching her as though he expected she would start to sing and dance any moment. Relena simply smiled. He didn't respond or speak, he simply focused his attention on the teacher. When the bell rang Relena gathered up her sheets and books, she was last out again. When she had collected herself she stood to find the young man waiting for her at the door, she walked to him and stopped just infront of him.

"I'll walk you to your next class." She said.

"Thank you" she said just above a whisper.

She followed him all the way to the art rooms on the other side of the building; she wondered would he be in this class? He didn't look the arty time, she would know because it was her speciality. He stopped just outside the art room door to look at her, his gaze taking her in slowly. She simply fiddled with her hair and blushed slightly.

"My name is Heero Yuy. Your Relena Peacecraft." It wasn't a question it was a statement. Relena nodded and looked up into his eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Heero." He simply nodded and left her to her lesson.

Art was great, it was always great. The teacher loved her, she loved the subject it was all good. She found herself thinking that this would be her hide away for the year. She was surprised to see the blonde hair boy in her class from religion yesterday.

"Hey there! Can I sit with you?" Relena looked up from her drawing and smiled.

"Of course." She replied politely.

"I'm Quatre Rebabba Winner. What's your name?"

"I'm Relena Peacecraft." She felt like she'd said her name a lot today. Quatre smiled at her,

"How do you know Heero Yuy?" The question took her by shock, Relena blushed slightly as she thought about the handsom boy who walked her to art.

"Oh… I… I don't," she stuttered."I only met him yesterday. And spoke to him today." Quatre looked confused. He paused and then arched both his eyebrows upwards,

"But he… saved you from that bus. And he walked you here. Didn't he?" Relena nodded in agreement, _why should all of this matter?_

"Sorry," Quatre giggled to himself, "Heero is just very…. To himself. It's taken me ten years to find out basic things, like his favourite colour!" Relena giggled."But I thought you knew him with the attention you've been getting." Quatre grinned to himself. Relena could not understand why she had been singled out by Heero. She didn't consider herself beautiful or intelligent, artistic yes… but not very impressive. She just shrugged and disregarded the thought. Relena talked to Quatre all the lesson, and found she liked the boy. He was again very polite and friendly towards her and she enjoyed his conversation. The bell rang for lunch and Relena began to pack away her belongings.

"Would you like to come for dinner Miss Relena?" Relena turned to Quatre and hesitated to answer the question.

"Erm, yes. Thank you! I don't know many people, so that would be very nice of you." Relena smiled and followed Quatre out the art rooms. As she walked out she noticed Trowa leaning against a wall.

"I see you've made a friend." The notion, she thought, was for Quatre referring to her, but when he looked directly at her and grinned she realized it was for her.

"Yes, he's very nice." Quatre blushed a little and smiled at Relena.

"Quatre you dog! Making friends so quickly." Trowa smiled at Quatre who seemed a little embarrassed. The three of them walked towards to gardens at the front of the school. Relena talked to Trowa mostly on the way there, they talked about her day and her lessons, it was only small talk but still nice to be able to have a conversation with someone. Quatre seem to involve himself once he got over his intial embarrassment.

"Check you guys out!" Relena looked up to find Duo running towards them.

"Picked up a good one didn't ya's?" He winked at Relena and linked her arm and took her away.

"Ya gotta watch these two Relena, they're right weirdo's!" Duo laughed and walked Relena to the tree where everyone was sitting.

"We are not Duo! I hope she won't believe you!" Quatre yelled after him.

"I won't. I'll decide for myself." Relena replied smiling back to him. She couldn't escape Duo's linking, but she didn't really want to. He sat her down and sat opposite her with his legs crossed.

"So how's your day been Babe? I've had math, it's boring as hell! And what's with putting letters in it man! Just confuses things." Relena began to laugh.

"I completely agree! Letters are for English, not math." Duo nodded in agreement as though he'd just discovered the idea himself. Relena chatted away to Duo, he asked her about where she came from and how she was finding the school, about her day, about how it was going okay and that she really enjoyed her art lesson.

"I can't paint, or draw for shit! Stick men is about as good as it gets." He winked and grinned at Relena, she noticed his grin was a naughty one. She simply smiled at him. Relena didn't realize that Heero was watching her since she arrived with Trowa and Quatre. Trowa threw a ball into Duo's hands and he shot up immediately and accepted the challenge to a basketball game. She watched as Duo and Trowa fought it out on the grass, Duo was winning but not by much. She looked to her right and noticed Heero moving closer to her. She blushed when she remembered her previous conversation with Quatre about Heero. He sat silently next to her for a few minutes watching the match between Duo and Trowa. He turned to her, and she to him.

"So… you like art?" Relena nodded and smiled to herself.

"I do. It's my favourite subject."

"Why?" Heero asked abruptly she didn't quiet know how to answer.

"Urm… well… because…." She paused and thought to herself.

"Because I do." Heero blinked.

"Not going to tell me why?" He arched one questioning eye brow.

"No." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Hn." Was all he replied with. There was 5 minute silence.

"You get to pick your classes tomorrow, what are you picking?" Relena thought about it.

"Apart from art." He stated. Relena giggled.

"Well… I want to continue with Graphic Design, philosophy, music and… English." Relena blushed when she realized that she would spend the rest of the year sitting next to Heero in english. She liked the idea and enjoyed his company, even though he didn't say much.

"I'm in English." He said interrupting her thoughts, "Trowa will be in your music class, and Bakka will be in Design." Relena looked confused for a moment.

"Who.. is Bakka?" she asked innocently. Heero grinned.

"Duo is. He's an idiot, but my best friend." Relena nodded.

"Are you all best friends?"

"Yes, in a way. I can relay on trowa and Bakka the most. But we're all best friends. In some way or form." Relena nodded and thought about how they where all friends, it would be nice to have so many friends to trust and rely on.

"And you?" Relena looked away for a moment.

"I don't really have any friends like that." She looked a little sad but forced a smile on her face.

"Now you do." Relena looked Heero right in the eye with shock. She knew he meant every word of it, but felt it was all so sudden. She felt so welcomed by everyone it was loverly, she smiled at him.

"I'll walk you to your next lesson." Relena realized again that this was a statement, not a question.


	3. Stirring Feelings

Relena had been at Sanc High two weeks now. She was catching up with work nicely and making new friends each day. But of course no one could beat those five boys she met on her first day. She grew closer to each of them every day; she liked Heero, Duo and Trowa the most. Heero was something special though, as she was getting ready for school she started to stumble upon the idea she was starting to like him. She looked in the mirror; she had her denim skirt on and a baggy top that hung off her left shoulder exposing her sexy lingerie she had on. A pair of casual conversers and she was ready for school. She held her English books close to her and smiled to herself. Today was her favourite day; first she had English with Heero, then Design with Duo, which was always entertaining. He would always make her laugh or hurt himself somehow! Which made her laugh all over again. Then she had a free period, which was great because so did everyone else, then music at the end of the day with Trowa. And because she hadn't had art she would go at the end of the day in her own time. She walked through the gates to find Heero waiting for her under the tree, asleep. He wasn't a morning person at all, Relena smiled and approached him. As she got nearer he awoke and stood for her.

"Relena." He said.

"Heero." This was their normal greeting. Heero wasn't the hugging type like Duo or Trowa but he showed he cared in his own way. Like how he walked her to almost every lesson he could without being late. And waiting for her on a morning and walking part of the way home with her. They spent a lot of time together and she enjoyed it. As they walked into English and took their seats, class began. When independent study started Heero shoved a note towards Relena, it read;

_I like that outfit your wearing. It suits you._

_Why don't you have any socks on?_

_H._

Relena bit her lip as she replied, keeping an eye on the teacher as not to get caught.

_I don't like wearing socks; it makes my feet feel claustrophobic. Lol._

_Thank you very much for your compliment._

_I'll wear it more often :)_

_Relena._

Heero grinned as her read the note and shook his head in amusement. He replied.

_You're very happy today, why?_

Relena smiled at him and wrote.

_It's my favourite day._

Heero looked over to Relena and stared into her eyes; they sat there looking at each other for a few minutes. Relena thought she would lose her soul to his eyes if he didn't release her gaze soon. He was so intense and mysterious she could not tell what he was thinking.

The bell went and Heero and Relena's gaze was broken. They gathered up their things and walked towards the design building. They walked in silence as normal, when Relena reached the door a pair of muscular arms wrapped around waist and picked her up.

"Come on Relena! We're gonna be late, you're so slow! If we get wrong i'm soooo blaming you!" Relena began to wriggle out of Duo's hold. She didn't say goodbye to Heero. But when she looked up he was gone. Relena sighed to herself and accepted that she couldn't over power Duo. He sat her down in the chair and sat next to her and beamed at her.

"Hey Babe!" he winked, an action she'd grow used to.

"Hello Duo." She grinned. She always enjoyed this class, mostly because Duo was in it.

"Sooo... whatcha been ddoooiinnn?" He asked putting on his innocent face. She knew he wasn't innocent though.

"Nnnooottthhhiiinggg."She replied sticking out her tounge at him. He did the same and the two began to laugh. The class went on as normal and Duo continued to torment Relena and Relena to him. Pulling at his braid occasionally. But he took it too far, as always by getting ink on her cheek.

"Duo i hope this comes off!" She complained.

"It will man!" Duo grinned, "watch." Duo rubbed away the ink with his thumb and cupped Relena's cheek and looked at her softly. Relena began to grow hot under his touch. As though someone had just called him name, Duo quickly let go and turned to his work. Relena sat in her thoughts for a few moments, and then continued on with her work. At the end of the class she walked out to find Trowa and Quatre outside waiting for them.

"Hey Relena!" Quatre shouted and ran to them.

"Hey Quatre, how was Religion?" Quatre snorted.

"Boring, as always. Design?" Relena thought back to her lesson as they walked.

"Interesting." She said finally. Quatre looked at her a little puzzled but she just smiled and continued walking. Trowa soon found his way to her side,

"Hello my dear." Relena looked up at Trowa he too was a head taller than she and towered over him. His green eyes found hers and she blushed a little.

"Hello Trowa." Trowa always treated her with such care as well as being gentle. He took her books from her, and carried them for her.

They soon reached the tree to find Wufei leaning against the tree and Heero sitting underneath it, his eyes closed. He wasn't asleep, when Relena sat next to him he opened his eyes and found her. Duo caught up soon enough and sat opposite Relena like always with his knees crossed. They all chatted amoung themselves about general things. Relena didn't talk much today though, she was feeling very self conscious. Heero was sitting very close next to her, Duo opposite her. Quatre was talking with Trowa near by and Wufei silently standing by the tree, watching the world go by. _Why am i so suddenly so... conscious. Nothing has changed... has it?_ Relena began to look between all the boys. Nothing stirred in her when she looked at Wufei or Quatre but... Duo, Heero and Trowa where another thing. She became all hot and bothered, fidgety and nervous. _Do... do i like them all? _She thought, she knew she had a soft spot for Heero. But Duo AND Trowa? Relena sighed heavily as she realised it was all true.

"What's wrong?" It was Heero, he never missed anything.

"Oh, nothing nothing. Just thinking to myself."

"About?" He was so forward and abrupt it always shook her.

"Nothing, I don't want to tell you." She stuck her tongue out at him and smiled. He watched her and after a few minutes he grinned at her.

"Excuse me," Relena and Heero both looked up to see Trowa standing above them. "Sorry but Relena it's time for Music."

"So soon?" She was shocked how quick time had gone.

"Alright." She smiled and Trowa put out a hand to help her up. She brushed herself off and looked for her bag to find that Heero had stood up with her and had it in his hand. She smiled and took it from him, but was jerked back as he didn't let go. He grew closer to her and whispered in her ear,

"I'll wait for you after art. Here, at the tree." With that he walked off and left Relena speechless under the tree. She shook her head and ran off to Trowa.

"What was that?" Trowa asked a little jealous.

"Nothing," She shrugged, "wants my English notes." Trowa nodded and the two walked to class together.

"Trowa Barotn, it's your turn." Each student had been asked to come up with a sheet of music that was inspired by something in your life. Trowa approached the front of the class, violin and sheet of music in hand.

"This was inspired by a new person in my life, she's had a great affect on me and it inspired my music." Trowa had his eyes fixed on Relena the whole time, she knew it was aimed at her. He wasn't being very subtle about it. She blushed and listened to him play, it was beautiful. He was a much better musician than she but she enjoyed listening to him. His piece was so passionate and daring she didn't want it to stop, but when it did those greens eyes found hers again. The whole room clapped and went onto the next student. Relena didn't focus on the lesson at all, she was so confused and couldn't think when Trowa was sitting so close to her. _What am I going to do? _Relena thought. Trowa noticed how rattled she was and placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him in a side hug. Relena rested her head on Trowa's shoulder for a brief moment and then sat up. She thanked him but sitting like that, cuddled into Trowa wouldn't help her restlessness. The lesson finished soon after and Relena made her way over to art, Trowa walked her all the way of course. At the door of art Trowa hesitated it saying goodbye. He looked like he had something to say,

"Relena..." She was right.

"Trowa? What's up?" He looked down at the girl infront of him. Her golden hair falling down onto her shoulders, her blue eyes looking up at him, worried. He pulled her close and kissed her on the forehead; he lingered there for a few seconds then left without saying anything. Relena put a hand over where he had just kissed her and watched his retreating back. She walked into art, still with hand over head.

Art wasn't going to happen, she could not concentrate let alone paint or draw! Trowa had kissed her forehead, Heero was... well being Heero. Duo had caressed her cheek and stirred feelings inside of her. She sighed as she left the art room only 30 minutes later, feeling like she hadn't done anything. She approached the tree near the front gate of the school, Heero said he would meet her there. She sat on the grass and looked at her feet. _How can i like them all? They're all different, but similar. Attractive, hell yes! But i cannot like them all, they're friends. I can't come between them, or my friendship for that matter. _Relena's thoughts reeled around in her head she didn't notice someone approaching her. When she looked up she was disappointed when it wasn't Heero, she stood to address the man.

"Yes?" The man looked her up and down in a leer.

"Are you alone miss? You shouldn't be alone at this time." She twisted her nose at the man, he smelt and she knew his intentions from the tone in his voice.

"I'm waiting for someone." She said, "someone strong." She added. He grinned at her. Before she knew it he was pulling her to him roaming his hands around her body. Relena screamed and shouted, trying to push him off and hurt him. But he was much stronger than she.

"Get off!" She yelled. The man just laughed as he began to go up her top. But in a second the man was on the floor crying, _What the?_ As the man fell to the ground he revealed Heero standing there looking furious. He knelt down on one knee and came to eye level with the man.

"You leave. Now. Before i loose my temper." The man scrurried off in panic crying, Heero had obviously hurt him, hard. Relena was so happy to see him she threw her arms around him and hugged him as tight as she could. She was so scared that he wouldn't come and save her. Heero hugged her back, burying his head in her hair and smelling her perfume. After a few mintues Relena pulled away from Heero, with her hands still around his neck, she had tears in the eyes.

"Heero, thank you." She sobbed. He wiped away her tears with his thumb and looked serious. Heero opened his mouth to say something but didn't. Heero slowly lowered his lips to Relena and kissed her gently and tenderly. Pulling her to him again. He could feel her curvy figure against his hard muscles. He pulled away unwillingly to watch Relena respond her tears where gone and she looked dazed.

"Wha-"

"No one will hurt you. Not while i'm here." Relena looked up at him, tears starting again in her eyes.

"Oh Heero." It was like something in Heero snapped, he kissed Relena again. Passionatly this time, closing what little space was between them. Relena tightened her arms around his neck pressing her against him. Heero began to walk back towards the tree and pushing himself onto Relena. He began to run his hands under her top, up her back and down her sides. Relena moaned a little in response and she felt Heero smirk under their kiss. Relena pulled away in need of air. They where both breathing heavily and looking at each other.

"I'll walk you home." Relena smiled and followed him as he walked out of the gates.

She didn't sleep much that night. But when she did, she dreamt of Heero.


	4. I Want You to be Mine

Relena lay in her bed the next morning, sleepless and frustrated. She hadn't slept all night and her mind was spinning around in constant thoughts of Heero Yuy. She looked at her clock, it was 7:50 in the morning. Relena sighed and dragged herself out of bed. With a loud thud she hit the floor and began to dress herself. Relena left her hair down, put on a pair of faded blue skinny jeans a strap top and a long cardigan on and she was good to go. Relena walked to school slower than normal, hoping Heero would go to class without her. But when she reached those big gates, there he was, under that tree waiting for her. She walked up to him with a nervous smile on her face. When she grew close Heero looked over her expression and began to walk Relena to her class. She quickly followed behind and again, like always they walked in silence.

Relena sat in Philosophy, her only free lesson from any of the lads. She could think to herself now. She knew her feelings for Heero where growing, but couldn't forget the effect Trowa and Duo had on her. The class passed quickly and Relena found Trowa outside her class room.

"Good Morning Loverly." Trowa said with a smile.

"Good Morning Trowa." Relena said with forced smile. Everything was getting to her and she couldn't hide it much longer. Trowa looked a little more closely at Relena.

"Relena, you look tired. Very tired. Have you slept?"

Relena sighed, "No, not at all," she was hoping to leave it there but he looked at her waiting for her continue. "I...er.. was attacked last night, by some man. Kept me up a little."

Relena gave a quick glace to see if Trowa had bought her lie, she completely forgot about being attack but it was proving to be a good excuse. Trowa stopped and watched Relena with a cold gaze.

"Someone attacked you?"

"Yes."

"Who?" Trowa's voice was growing more dangerous and threatening.

"I don't know, i mean i didn't know him."

"Did he hurt you?" Relena shrugged.

"A little... Heero saved me though." Relena realised that saying his name didn't help. Trowa took her information in and began to relax again and walk with her, they where late for class now.

"That's good. Is he still alive?" Relena looked up at Trowa confused.

"The man? Yes. Why wouldn't he be?" Trowa shrugged and didn't comment any more on the subject. Relena thought about Trowa during music. She was flattered by his concern and woundered what would of happened if Trowa had been there last night instead of Heero, or Duo for that matter. Relena shook her head and got to work. She wasn't going to waste another lesson doing nothing. Relena left the class room and said goodbye to Trowa, she had a free period now and woundered slowly over to the tree outside. Relena didn't want to think, or do work, so she simply read. Getting lost in her book she didn't notice when Heero stood in front of her. When she looked up to see who it was he had a small grin on his face. Relena blushed and looked away.

"Relena."

"Heero." Heero sat down next to Relena and looked over her shoulder to see what she was reading. He was so close to Relena, she inhaled slowly and realised he had a musky strong smell to him. Relena felt disappointed when he moved away. They sat there for a little bit saying nothing, Heero wasn't a talkative person but Relena didn't mind.

"You look tired this morning, you still do." Relena nodded.

"I didn't sleep much." Heero gave a quick look out the corner of his eye.

"Because of the guy attacking you?" Relena swallowed nervously.

"Kinda." Heero turned to face her now.

"That's what you told Trowa." Relena looked up in shock.

"You've spoken to him?"

"He text me, yes." Relena just nodded thinking about how she lied to Trowa. She felt bad about lieing to someone who cared for her so much. Without warning Heero pulled Relena onto his knee and lowered his face to hers, almost kissing her lips. He whispered,

"I know how they feel about you Relena." she gasped, _He knew?_ Heero cupped Relena's cheek and slowly ran his fingers down her neck and along her colorbone, he then began to play with a the small chain on Relena's necklace knotting it in between his fingers.

"But I want you to be mine" Relena could feel Heero's warm breath on her neck daring her to claim his lips again. But as quickly as it started it ended. Heero sat up right and handed Relena back her book and moved away from her and stood up.

"I'm late for class, but i'll come find you later." He grinned at her and then walked away. There he left a flushed, confused Relena to read, or rather not read now.

Relena stamped her feet all the way to art, just because she felt like it. _How dare he tease me like that! _She thought to herself. _Pulling me on his knee and playing with my necklace! Grrr._ Relena plonked herself in the usual chair next to Quatre and sulked.

"Hey Relena!" Quatre beamed.

"Hello Quatre." Relena didn't smile, but she realised she should of.

"What's wrong Relena? You don't seem very happy." Relena sighed, she was getting sick of this.

"I've just got something's i'm thinking about, and it's frustrating me because i don't know what to do. But nevermind." Quatre looked at her a little confused but then gave a small grin.

"Why don't we talk about it? A problem told it a problem halfed!" Relena thought about this, but he might tell Trowa, Duo or worse Heero.

"Promise you don't tell ANYONE? Not anyone we know?" Quatre nodded and made a cross with his finger over his heart.

"Promise." So Relena spilt the beans in one art lesson, and in turn got no work done. Quatre giggled a little bit when she finished.

"This isn't funny. I don't know what to do." Relena sulked for a little bit longer.

"Oh Relena, i'd say don't worry about it. Until you know for sure which one you like the best i wouldn't do anything. I mean they are my friends, and i don't want to see them hurt but... someone is going to get hurt. You just can't help it." Relena felt a lot better and relaxed she'd told someone, and Quatre was right until she decided on who she liked the most, she couldn't do anything. Relena smiled for the first time that day and gave Quatre the biggest hug she could. Quatre blushed and turned quiet for the rest of the lesson.

Relena walked out of class and waved goodbye to Quatre. As she walked out of class she noticed Duo looking around the hall. She didn't want to talk to him today, she had enough to worry about. But just at that moment...

"Yo Babe!" _Dammit._ "Relena! Where ya bin girl!" Relena sighed.

"No where!" Relena couldn't help but smile at Duo, he always made her laugh. As he ran up to her, bumping into loads of people on the way, he grinned at her.

"I ain't seen ya all day girl! Might miss you" He winked at Relena and she blushed. Relena didn't say anything but tried to look away. Duo looked at her hard when he realised her attention wasn't on him.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, no no. I'm fine!" Relena smiled hoping he would buy it. He raised one questioning eye brow.

"You... look tired. Like you haven't slept." Relena sighed, she would have to lie to Duo aswell.

"Got attack yesterday, by a man. Someone i didn't know. Heero saved me. No harm done." Relena hoped it would be left at that, but no.

"Someone attacked you? How dare he! I got half a mind to send him a one way ticket to the graveyard!" Relena could see that Duo was getting rattled and drawing attention from other students.

"Duo! Duo! I'm fine, lets go outside. You have a free now don't you?" Duo nodded and followed Relena outside. She didn't walk to the tree because that would only rattle Relena more of thoughts of Heero.

"So what happened? Is he alive?"

"Why have you all asked is he still alive? He is, Heero only hurt him and then he ran away." Duo nodded and started to calm down.

"So... are you okay?" Relena nodded.

"I'm fine, i've forgotten about it now. So please don't worry." Duo looked her over and fell silent.

"You know Relena... if you want someone to walk you home on a night, I can if you want? I mean it's out of my way.. but i wouldn't mind." Relena felt a little embarrassed, but gratefull that Duo was being so nice.

"No it's alrighty Duo. Heero normally walks me home, and besides. It was my own fault i left art early instead of waiting for him." Duo pulled his eyebrows together and looked in thought.

"You too... sure do spend a lot of time together don't you?" Relena blushed, she felt bad that Duo had noticed this.

"We do I guess." Duo looked over to Relena, sadness in his eyes.

"Do you like him?" Relena looked shocked, she wasn't expecting Duo to be so forward.

"I...er... I do." Relena blushed and buried her face in her hands. Duo put his arm above her head and leaned against the wall lowering his head to Relena.

"But I like you Relena." Relena looked up at Duo and didn't see any grin, smirk or wink. He was being serious about her. She bit her lip and thought it best to be honest.

"I like Heero a lot Duo, but there's something in me that draws me to you. I'm not trying to lead you on or anything. I'm just trying to be honest." Duo smiled, it wasn't naughty or childish it was his genuine smile. He looked at her softly,

"Then I won't give up." With that Duo left Relena and walked home. She sighed and walked over to the tree near the gates. She lay down in the grass and looked up at the clouds and slowly drifted into a slumber.

Relena slowly awoke to see Heero lying next to her propped up on one elbow watching her. She gently rubbed her eyes and turned towards him.

"I see you've woken up." Relena smiled and scooted a little closer to Heero.

"Yes, how long have you been here?" Heero never stopped looking at her.

"Not long." When Relena looked around she realised no one was at the school anymore, it must be late. How long had she slept. When she thought about it, Heero must have been there ages. She smiled to herself. She looked up into his eyes, those Persian eyes that saved her all those weeks ago.

"I want to spend time some time with you Relena." Heero looked into the distance, "Outside of school." Relena bit her lip, this made her happy. She could feel it and couldn't hide it.

"That would be wonderful! Thank you." Heero looked over to Relena and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and then hovered there for a moment.

"It's my pleasure Relena." Relena felt a shiver up her back at the word pleasure. Heero looked into Relena's eyes and grinned.

"I'll walk you home." And they did, in silence like always.

When they reached Relena's door, Heero didn't leave. Normally he'll just say goodbye and walk away, but he hesitated at the door and waited longer than normal, and Relena picked up on this.

"Would... would you like to come in?" Heero nodded and followed her inside. Heero gave the room a quick once over,

"Where are your parents?"

"Oh, my parents work together, but they work late, they normally get home about... half eight-ish?" Relena took off her shoes and Heero followed suit.

"I see." From the size of Relena's house he could tell she was well off, but he knew that already.

"I normally just spend most of the time in my room, so i won't notice they're not here." Relena giggled to herself. "A bit sad really."

"Where is your room?" Relena didn't expect to be asked so directly, she woundered if she would ever get used to it.

"It's this way." Relena started to ascend the set of stairs to her left the spiralled around and again he followed closely behind. The stairs opened up onto a large white corridor with family photo's hanging, Relena walked along to the last door in the corridor and walked into her room. The room was very large with a double bed facing the door, large open windows on the right hand side and at least two bookcases filled with books. A wardrobe, and a desk. It was a creamy colour, no pictures, very simple, very tidy.

"It's a bit boring, but... it's my room" Relena said as she put away her coat bag and books. "My parents arn't exactly around, but they're strict when it comes to my responsibilities, like tidying my room and my school work." Heero nodded, while looking around the room. Relena gave a quick look at Heero as she walked across the room and opened a window. Relena sighed and felt herself relax. She turned to find Heero perched on the end of her bed still looking around, she sat next to him and he turned to her.

"So is this what you meant by spending more time together?" Heero shook his head.

"Not really, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my place. Or go somewhere." Relena nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, what would you like to do?" Heero's gaze never lifted from Relena. He didn't answer her, he just sat peering into her eyes. Examining her, her face, eyes, how blue they are and clear. Her soft golden hair, and her lips.

"This," Heero whispered as her pulled Relena to him and kissed her passionately on the lips, he lifted her legs over his knee and ran a hand down her leg and stop on her hip. Relena wrapped her arms around Heero's neck and deepened the kiss. Heero used his body weight to fall onto Relena's bed and roll over onto Relena. Relena's hands began to feel across Heero's perfectly formed torso, his muscles all tightened at her touch as she reached around and up his lean back. Heero broke the kiss and began to leave little butterfly kissed down her jaw,

"Relena," she moaned in response. "I meant what I said this morning." Heero moved onto her neck, gently kissing her, she began to breath deeply.

"I want you to be mine, and only mine." Relena gasped as Heero then kissed along her collarbone while his hand started to lift up the strap top she put on that morning. Before Relena could answer the phone rang, she sat up ready to answer it but Heero grabbed her hand,

"It could be my parents."

"Machine?" he said as he kissed the hand he took. Relena took a slow breath in to calm herself,

"Don't have one." She finally said. So he let her answer the phone.

"Hello?" Heero didn't stop though, he turned Relena back onto her back and began to kiss her flat stomach and run a hand up and down her inner thigh.

"Trowa?" Relena breathed. She couldn't really concentrate. Heero looked up immediately with the sound of his name,

"I'm a bit busy at the moment Trowa." Relena watched as Heero grew closer to her face and moved to nibble on her free ear.

"Can...can i ring you back? Erm... ah... in about... i don't know-" Heero grabbed the phone from Relena before she could protest.

"Trowa? Yes it's Heero... We're doing English homework at the moment because I need some help... When? She doesn't know... Later. Bye." Heero hung up and turned to a shocked Relena.

"You can't just-"

"I can. And have." He reached to Relena and pulled her to him by her hips and lower his face to hers.

"I don't think i can give you away Relena. Or share you." Relena bit her lip and swallowed nervously, she was finding it hard to breath with him so close, his breath on her sent shivers down her back. She traced a line down the middle of his torso with her finger stopping just before his pants and smirked.

"I'll make sure I don't, if you want me." Relena looked up into Heero's eyes, he was serious, more than normal.

"Heero, I don't want you to share me. I only want you. I'd have told you otherwise by now." Heero smiled down at Relena and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you Relena."

"I love you Heero." Heero lay down next to Relena propped up by his elbow, "I'll tell Trowa and Duo." He traced his finger down Relena's side over her curvy body. She closed her eyes and sighed, with pleasure and then thought of Duo and Trowa, how close they all where and how she would be hurting them.

"They'll understand Relena. So don't worry." She smiled at Heero and hugged him tightly.

"I just don't like hurting them." Heero held Relena close and smelt her hair, how it smelt of flowers.

"I know, but they can handle it." Relena nodded in agreement.


	5. The Next Day

As the morning rose on the next day Relena showered, and got dressed for school. She picked a flowery summer dress and flat dolly shoes. As she stood looking over her reflection in the mirror she gave a sigh.

"Well… i can't put it off any longer" Relena made her way to school, slowly. When she approached the gate, there he was. Heero Yuy, waiting for her like always. She smiled at him as she approached.

"Relena." He greeted. She blushed remembering the previous night.

"Heero." He slowly took in her outfit, from head to toe. Finding it hard to breathe Relena looked away and tucked her hair behind her ear. Heero leaned down to her turned her face to him.

"That looks good." Relena bit her lip and blushed more. She gave a cheeky grin in heero's direction and slowly started to leave, "you should follow it then." Relena made her way towards class and heard a grunt coming from heero as he took his place by her side.

Relena's first class was English, with Heero. She tried hard to concentrate, with her next class being design, with Duo. when he'd practically declared his feelings for her the other day. She swallowed nervously, apart from that Heero had his hand on her knee and was gently caressing it. The bell soon rang and they were, again silently, making there way over to the design building. Heero lingered outside the door before letting Relena go. Just as he was about to say goodbye Duo came swaggering round the corner, grin plastered in place like normal. But when he found Heero's eyes, his grin dropped and he gazed over to Relena who was standing close to him, but rummaging around in her bag. But Duo, being Duo ran and picked up Relena like normal.

"My god reline peacecraft! I'm going to buy you a watch! your always late, and make me late. your such a bad influence." Relena squirmed and wriggled trying to escape.

"Duo Maxwell, put me down!"

"no way babe! there's a fee…." Relena sighed.

"What is it? and how much is it gonna cost me?" Duo put her down then in her seat and was inches away from Relena's face, he whispered.

"One kiss babe." Relena gasped and was frozen. Duo just looked into her eyes, until a cough interrupted them. Relena blushed when she realised the whole class was watching, but duo didn't look away he just took his seat, leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"See. bad influence" reline scowled at his and then threw a book at his face.

The class ended and Relena ran out of the room to get away from duo, he was being very persistent. Relena walked around the corner, heading towards the tree. When someone grabbed her and pulled her around the corner and kissed her passionately. She knew it was Heero, she could tell. She dropped her books and pressed against him, deepening the kiss. Heero moaned quietly as he felt her breasts press against him, he wrapped his arms around her waist squeezing every bit of air out of her. They pulled away for air and both were breathing hard. Relena huddled closer to heero as girls ran past, they were hidden in the shadows.

Heero began to nibble at Relena's neck like exploring her body with his hands.

"I told you that you look good." Relena didn't respond. Hell reline couldn't think, emotions were taking over and she was slowly loosing control of her mind as heero began to run a finger gently over her erect nipple. She gave out a moan at the touch. Heero started to glide of the strap of Relena's dress and leave butterfly kisses along her bare shoulder. But unfortunately the bell rang and Heero let Relena leave his embrace, but just as she was almost out of reach he pulled her back and whispered into her hair, "your mine." Relena smiled and pulled back to look at him. "and you are mine." He nodded and let her go on her way. But just as she turned the corner there was trowa looking surprised to see her.

"I've been looking for you, we have a free together now, wanna go somewhere?" Relena was flushed and embarrassed and couldn't think, and not to mention her strap was still off her shoulder. She quickly pulled it up and sorted out her hair.

"course! Starbucks?" Trowa nodded slowly and started to eye the corner from where she came. "Who's behind there?" Relena shook her head,

"no one!" but she sounded panicked and Trowa marched forward to see that truly to everyone's surprise there was no one there.

The day went on with no more evancements of duo or surprises from Relena got to the gates at the end of school, he was there. She smiled up to him and he gave her a quick grin for her welcome. as they walked together reline soon realised they went going towards her home.

"were are we going heero?" she asked innocently.

"To mine." she just nodded and continued to follow him. They stopped at this massive old house just ten minutes away from school. As heero took her inside reline couldn't help but be over whelmbed by the sheer size of it. But as they entered the door the first thing Relena saw was Trowa standing in the middle of the room in his jeans, vest top and shock plastered on his face. Relena mirrored that face, "trowa?" she asked. but it was like something hit trowa and again he had his smile on his face and greeted her," Hey Relena, welcome to our home." Relena just stood silently and gave a quick side glance to heero and asked, "our?" Just as if on que duo ran past everyone in just his boxers and braid in tail. then they all heard a crash in the next room followed by a "i'm okay!" Heero sighed and shut the door behind him.

"Relena!" Relena looked for the source of the voice and heard again, "up here!" as she looked up there was quatre on the stairs waving at her wufei closing a door behind him as she entered the huge room.

"What is going on here?" She asked and Duo came waltzing out of what she presumed was the kitchen because he came carrying food.

"Well… we all live together." said duo through a full mouth. Relena just stood there stunned, she noticed trowa's face was hard with concern as her looked between relena and heero. Duo threw her a chocolate bar from his pants and walked off. apart from trowa who still glared at relena. He then bowed and excused himself.

Relena turned to heero and said, "why didn't you tell me?" Heero shrugged and pulled her close and whispered, "would you like to see my room?"

Sorry it's taken me so long to write more, i've been busy :( but i really appreciate all the feed back etc. thanks so much:D


	6. SoCan I Stay?

Relena pushed open the door of heero's room and looked inside. it was quiet a big room, but simple. very simple. desk, bed, lamp, chair and a laptop. Relena grunted at the lack of personality. She spun on her heels then, ready to get some answers. "Why do you live together?" Heero sighed and put his coat on the back of the chair and the sat on the end of his bed and leaned forward resting on his knees. After a few moments he looked up at her. Relena couldn't understand the look in his eyes. Relena huffed and stalked over to the window and threw open the closed curtains, his view looked onto the beautiful garden and relena started to relax.

"We all work together." Relena looked over her shoulder at Heero who was studying her closely. "We work together, we're…soliders. All of us." He left it at that, and then everything made sense to her. It hit her like a wave of emotion, the comments if that man was alive? the fitness of them all, the mysterious dangerous feel they all gave off. Relena just nodded and turned back to the window. After a few minutes she heard Heero get off the bed and walk behind her. Heero wrapped his arms around her and pulled to him and got lost in her hair.

"Why is it annoying you so much?" Relena sighed and turned around to face him.

"i don't know. it just seemed a little odd at first, but then your all very close i understand why now." Heero just nodded. he back away from relena and started up his laptop. He clicked and typed on his laptop a little bit until relena turned and stared walking towards him. He gave a quick glance in her direction and shut the laptop closed and leaned against the desk so he was facing her. Relena sighed and ran her hands slowly over heero's shoulders and back over his strong chest and then rest on the top of his thighs were she placed her body weight forward pressing closer and closer to him. Until she was mere centimetres away from his face she whispered, "so….this is your room?"

"Hn." was heero's response. Relena smiled and then quickly pushed herself away from heero.

"Your room's simple." she stated as she slowly walked around his room, pretending to take interest in the decoration whilst taking off her coat. exposing her sun dress that he loved so much. Heero watched as the coat fell to the floor and memorised the way she looked as she walked around his room, the way her bum sways as she walks, he found himself being drawn to her slowly.

"You don't like cluter do you?" She pondered as she picked up a lamp and studied it, slowly caressing the side as her strap fell loose down her arm. She glanced over her shoulder to look at heero, he had pushed himself of the table and was walking towards her. She went backk to the window and drew the curtains again, slowly though. as though they would brake if she tugged too hard. Running her hand down the curtains she purred, "Heero….what are you thinking?" Heero wasn't thinking he just knew if he didn't kiss her now he'd go insane with this cat and mouse game she's playing with him. He approached her slowly incase she ran away. Relena bit her lip, she knew it teased him. He got as close as he could and grabbed her by the hips and closed the distance.

"Relena." His voice was rough and full of lust. Relena pressed into heero and laced her fingers through his hair pulling his forehead to hers. But just as he was about to take her mouth with his there was a sharp knock at the door. Heero's jaw tightened and he sighed heavily. he stormed, and i mean stormed across the room and threw open the door to find a naughty eyed, grinning cheeky Duo Maxwell.

"Hey bud!"

"What?" Heero practically spat at duo and reline cringed for duo.

"Woah woah, chill man i was just wondering what you's were up to? see if you wanted to-"

"no." and heero slammed the door shut. Relena gasped, "heero you cant just shut the door on him!"

"I have" was all he replied. There was banging on the door then

"I know your in there heero yuy! come out! lets all bond and go get ice cream or something!" Heero just stood silently glaring at the door, relena was sure it would catch fire. Relena walked over and took heero's hand in hers and pulled him to her.

Heero turned and hugged her tightly, "He's doing it on purpose. He doesn't want us to be alone" Relena nodded in understanding. And then she kissed heero, gently so he could feel the tenderness and love she felt for him. Heero released her and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." and then they both heard the stamping of boots away from the door.

Relena giggled looked up at Heero, "So….do i get to sleep tonight?"


	7. An Intruder

Relena strolled into the kitchen dressed in a white shirt that belonged to Heero and nothing else. It sent shivers up her spine when the cold floor hit her bare feet. She had told her mother she was sleeping at hilde's, an old friend but she was securetly staying at the mansion of Heero, and all his friends. She began to look around for a cup or glass so she could get a drink. When she found one in the last cupboard she opened the fridge and began to rummage around for a drink bending right down for the milk on the bottom shelf. Just at that moment Duo decided to walk in and get a glimpse of relena's firm bottom in her lacy black underwear bending over in his fridge. He almost ran to her then, to take her in his arms and kiss her until they both couldn't breathe. But heero would have his life in seconds. especially in their house. So instead he leaned against the door frame and memorised the view infront of him. Placing a cheeky grin on his face.

"Oh Duo!" she exclaimed as she turned around and jumped at his presence. She spilt some of her milk by accident. Duo just watched as she put down her glass and began to clean up the mess she made, he moved then and slowly bent down to her eye level and took the rag from her hands, keeping eye contact with her.

"I'll do that." and he did, while she sat and waited for him to finish. he stood and went to the sink after and began rinsing the rag out of milk. The akward silence of the tap running and no one speaking was hard for him.

"Do you love him?" Relena gasped at the question, but he didn't turn around he just waited for her answer.

"I'm not sure yet." Duo sighed in relief, it wasn't the answer he wanted but it was better than a yes. He looked over his shoulder to see her leaning on the kitchen table watching him.

"That's good then." She looked away then, away in her thoughts. Something in duo snapped then and he stalked over to relena, took her in his arms and held her so close he could feel her sharp, quick breaths on his face.

"Relena…" he whispered to her. Relena looked up into Duo eye's and smiled sweetly at him.

"Duo…I…we…I like Heero….i'm his now." duo froze as the words left her mouth, here she was giving up on him. Maybe he should give up on her? With Duo lost in thoughts a cough snapped him back to reality, to a shadowed figure standing in the door way. Relena slipped from is grasp then and she ran to him. He wrapped a single arm around her waist and glared down duo. Duo looked away and then walked past them both and left the house. He realised then that he was fighting a loosing battle, relena wouldn't be his.

Heero walked back into his room with Relena in tow,

"Heero…I…Are you mad?" Relena asked with tears about to escape. Heero paused and then turned to her.

"No" she smiled and then hugged him tightly.

"I didn't kiss him, he just hugged me. Nothing else, i'm yours." Heero just stood there holding Relena,

"I know" was all he replied.

As they both stood there holding each other something felt wrong to Heero, and his gut instinct was normally 99% accurate. he slowly pulled away from relena and listen to his surroundings.

"Hee-" Relena began but was silenced by heero covering her mouth.

"Sh." was all he said and she knew not to disobey. He stepped away and placed his ear onto the bedroom door. But then,

"GET DOWN!" A gun shot ran out through out the house. Relena was tackled to the floor by Heero. He hovered over her still listening, Relena was breathing hard now, scared and afraid. Heero stood then taking Relena by the wrist and pulling her with him, he ran out the room to find Trowa coming out of his room too.

"Trowa!"

"I heard, but he's took off." He spoke calmly but relena could see his vicious eyes where anything but calm.

"take relena, i'm going after him!" Heero left relena then and lept over the balcony only to gracefully land and run off quickly out the front door.

"Heero!" She yelled after him, she went to run after him, ignoring trowa but she couldn't move because Trowa had a hold of her in a strong embrace.

"no. You can't go." he whispered but Relena struggled against his strength.

"No! let me go!" But as the words left her mouth another shot rang out. Trowa brought Relena to the floor and covered her looking around, listening like heero. They had of course been very similarly trained. Relena was whimpering now,

"Shhh, it's okay. Your safe." Even though relena was scared, she knew she was safe. she could feel it. She just nodded slowly and held onto trowa's shirt. burying her head in his chest. A few minutes later Trowa helped her stand.

"It's over now loverly, he's been detained." Relena looked up at trowa, the only thing helping her stand.

"How do you know?" He didn't answer her, he just gave her a soft smile and relena could see the fierce violence had vanished from trowa's eyes. Heero burst through the door dripping wet then, a little blood on his face. Relena gasped and ran down to him, trowa reluctantly let her go, missing her warmth. heero embraced relena and nuzzled his face into her hair. he took a deep breath and realised no matter how much violence he'd seen that relena will always melt it away. he looked up to see trowa watching them, heero began to glare but was stopped when he smiled and walked away. Heero knew it was Trowa's silent way of saying 'She's yours now, i know.'

"Oh Heero! Are you okay? What happened? Where's the guy?" She panicked as she rushed through all her questions.

"Shh, it's okay, i'm fine, everything's fine." She was on the verge of tears when she saw Duo Maxwell walk through the front door, dripping wet in water and blood.

"Duo!" she yelled, "what happened?" she studied him but he seemed to be unharmed. He simply winked and gave her his best cheeky grin.

"nothing for you to know princess." Duo's gaze fell on heero then, looking him in the eye, his best friend. He simply nodded and said,

"Well done buddy." he wasn't referring to the kill Heero had just hunted but the fact he found his happiness in Relena, which duo was now happy for him and understood.

"Hn." was all he replied, he then guided Relena away. It was time for bed. But as he was climbing the stairs he heard,

"Hew buddy! Got room for one more?" Heero looked down at the now grinning duo winking in his direction. Heero looked around and found the nearest thing to be a lamp, so… being heero, he picked it up and threw it directly at Duo.

"Hey! OW!" was the last thing he heard as he locked his bedroom door.


End file.
